Past sucks The Addition
by LYNNSTORYTELLER
Summary: This is a addition to the story Past sucks. its about Kurama and how he came to met his love Miko. You can read this a a seepret story though to.
1. The Past Continues In A New Form

Next chapter peps. 6 enjoy. Warning slight lime kiddies.  
  
Miko's POV I was in bed waiting for Kurama to get ready. I sat their remembering how Shela reminded of... her. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.  
  
I felt Kurama come into bed. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist. The other went through my hair. He started kissing down my neck.  
  
Then I saw silver hair. I giggled. "On the edge are we?" he growled and started to nibbled on my neck. I mounded lightly.  
  
He laid his head on my shoulder. "Why where you so timid around Shela?" He nibbled on my ear. "She is here to help."  
  
I took a deep breath. Not to explain, so I didn't moan wile I talked. "She reminds me of her." He stopped and leaned his head into my neck.  
  
"We both need to forget about the past. Though it is difficult. We need to try." I took another breath.  
  
{Flash back to Miko's Past}  
  
"I am afraid you have another mission." We were all in Koenma's office. "There has been a killing. A human girl has been killed by a yoko."  
  
/Why would a Yoko kill a human? A girl for that fact? / "Well. Let's get going, the sooner we get there the sooner I can leave."  
  
"Why Hiei? You don't work for that women any more so why the rush?" Its true Hiei said she had an 'accident'.  
  
We all knew she made a sexual move on Hiei and he didn't go well with it. So now the lands went to Koenma because Hiei didn't want them.  
  
"I am warning you though, she will not be easy to bring in and or down." "Don't worry Koenma I believe I will be of great use on this trip." I said.  
  
"I believe you will Kurama. Maybe you can use that Yoko seducing stuff on her or something." I smirked. "Well get going." We all turned and left.  
  
(In the forest)  
  
"Just so you guys know I can't hit a girl." "Hu. It's a Yoko female baka. Evan Yuske is going to have problems." "Hay!"  
  
"I suggest leaving this one to Kurama." "Hiei. If they want to help they may." "Hu. If they want a death sentence."  
  
"I think you are afraid of a girl Hi..." "Foal! Not a girl a YOKO women." "WELL DON'T GO BIGHTING MY HEAD OFF!" I sensed the Yoko.  
  
"Let's be silent for a wile now, were in hearing range." "Hu." We walked in silence then I telepathically told Hiei to see how far ahead she is.  
  
He estimated a half a mile. I tolled them that they can talk now since she knows we are here. They started talking none sense right away.  
  
Once we got there Yuske in front stopped. I looked ahead and saw a Yoko. Defiantly a woman. Her traits weir sowing very well.  
  
She had silver red and white striped hair. Two Ears stuck out the top of her head. She wore a regular fighting al-fit.  
  
She had 6 tails showing that she will be an extremely capable opponent. "Hay you!" She turned her head to see two beautiful silver eyes.  
  
My demotic side started to become attracted. I was to, so I decided to take care of this my self. She took a deep breath. "Leave me alone.  
  
I am not allowed to kill humans so be gone." She got up and left. "Let me take care of this alone." I walked away and changed into my Yoko form.  
  
Yoko (Miko)  
  
I walked over to a cliff and sat down. It was only 7 yards down with a river flowing bellow. I looked over to the woods on the other side of the river.  
  
Then I felt a strong Fox demon coming this way. But they weren't being threatening so I let them come. I felt the demon staring at me from behind.  
  
He purred and walked up behind me. I felt him knell behind me, and then he wrapped his arms around my waist. I stiffened and growled.  
  
"Shh, I am not going to hurt you. Just can I?" I ignored it. I have met other Fox demons and understand how hangy they can get.  
  
I just sat there with him till he started to introduce him self. "I am Yoko Kurama." I turned to look at him.  
  
Yes, it was definitely Yoko he was hansom. I must say I was attracted. I smirked at him.  
  
"I never knew the great Yoko Kurama would be so hangy. And want to hang on me for that fact." His sweet smile vanished into a sad looking frown.  
  
"Are you saying I do not have a good choice in women?" he glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Well you shore can pick the strong ones out."  
  
He smirked. "I am glad you agree." Then he took his hands from around my waist. He then pulled a rose from his hair.  
  
He then took both of his arms, and put them over my arms, and placed it in front of my face. I smiled and took it from him.  
  
"Hu, you're sure the charmer." "I had time to practice." I didn't even have to bring my nose to the rose to smell the fragrance.  
  
"I'm Miko." "Nice meeting you Miko. But I must leave now I will see you tomorrow."  
  
I smiled at him and he changed into the red head I saw with the other boy. "Hu so you have a human form then." He smiled down at me then left.  
  
I sat there for a moment longer then jumped down to sit by the river. And there I slept till mourning.  
  
Kurama POV  
  
/I might have taken it a little far with the rose. / "Hu." I smirked to my self. "Your starting to look like Hiei."  
  
I looked up to see Yuske awake with a fire going Hiei was awake and Kuwabara might be. Hiei started to laugh.  
  
"What are you going to do to her Kurama? Take her to Koenma or bed her?" He started to laugh again.  
  
I gave him a cooled stair but he didn't see it he was still laughing. "I plan on becoming her friend then taking her to Koenma.  
  
She may be too strong for even me." Hiei finally stopped laughing. "Fine Kurama have it your way." "UUUU? I'm still confused."  
  
Hiei threw a rock at Kuwabara. "Hay!" "Your such a fool." "YOU WANNA START SOMETHING SHORTY?!" I shook my head and went to sleep.  
  
Miko POV  
  
I was awoken by the same boy from yesterday squatting down in front of me. He was in his human form just watching me. "Yes?"  
  
"Morning." He said kindly. I smiled. "You want to ask me something." I said it as a statement. He sat down on a rock looking at me seriously.  
  
"I have a question but first I want you to know we were sent here to take you to Koenma. Now for the question." This is definitely not good.  
  
The last time Koenma wanted me was when I stole something. "Don't count this agents me I like you...but you were accused of killing a human girl."  
  
"It was an accident." I had turned my head and closed my eyes when saying this. All the dread came back.  
  
I took a deep breath as not to show my sudden change in atmosphere.  
  
"It was an accident... I would never purposely hurt a child of any bread let alone kill it." "How then, I need a good answer if I am to help you."  
  
"I-..."  
  
[Wow look a flash back in a flash back how convenient.]  
  
Its dark and you see Miko and a demon fighting. They separate and stand separated from each other.  
  
Miko takes a plant witch states its self in front of her. She yells something and the plant lets an energy beam out witch blows away the demon.  
  
But suddenly you hear a scream and a little blond haired girl with dark blue eyes that almost violet. She stands there with wide eyes full of terror.  
  
The beam of energy unable to be stopped smashes into the girl and she is disintegrated into the atmosphere. You see a devastated Miko fall to her knees.  
  
[End of flash back in a flash back.]  
  
He sat there full of understanding.  
  
"I lost a friend to my own foolishness and greed once to. I understand what you are going throw. The grief never leaves." I watch him close his eyes.  
  
I scooted over and leaned my head on his knee. He brought his fingers throw my hair. I would have purred but I wasn't in the emotional state.  
  
"I am willing to take any punishment that Koenma has made for me." He stiffened. "Just come when I call." I lifted my head and looked at me. "Ok."  
  
[Ok the next chapy we find out what happens to Miko. Review] 


	2. No More

Chapter 7  
  
Still in flashback.  
  
Kurama POV  
  
I walked back to the others thinking about her punishment. Us Yoken's are known for are tricks, but I'm pretty shore that she was being truth full.  
  
I walked over to see Yuske talking with Kuwabara and Hiei in the tree relaxing. "So." I looked up into the tree at Hiei.  
  
He opened one blood red eye and stared at me. "Did you convince her to come with us?" I looked down.  
  
"Grrr. Kurama maybe becoming her friend wasn't such a good idea."  
  
"No it IS an excellent plan because I found something out that changes everything."  
  
They all looked at me like I had fallen madly in love with her. Witch I am pretty close but no I am not in 'love, love' with her.  
  
"I found that the killing of the chilled was an accident. She was in the middle of a fight when she noticed that a human chilled got in the way.  
  
She was too late to stop the attack and the chilled was killed."  
  
Hiei looked at me like I was growing soft. "Hiei don't you understand? It was an accident. So this brings us to different terms in..."  
  
"NO Kurama it doesn't. She still killed the chilled and that can NOT be forgiven." "HIEI you've killed tones of people and demons alike.  
  
You have no right to talk like that." They were all shocked at my out burst. Then Hiei stood up looking displeased.  
  
Well you can't please all people. "Think hard about this Kurama, because you of all people should know that Yoken's are tricky beings."  
  
"I have already thought about that Hiei and I shore..." Hu. Shore isn't enough Kurama. But were already domed for all we know."  
  
"We are NOT domed Hiei." Hiei rolled his eyes and clicked his tong. "We will see Kurama." Then he disappeared.  
  
"Wow what's there problem?" Kuwabara whispered to Yuske. I walked over to them. "Come we need to talk to Koenma."  
  
We got to Koenma's and I explained the situation. "Hum... I want to hear all this from her. Bring her to me and I will speak to her."  
  
"Yes ser." I walked out. "So Kurama, how did it go?" "Fine I need to go get her though." "Alright. Do you need any help?" "No I will be fine."  
  
I walked out praying for her sake.  
  
(Sorry kind of a short chapy REVIEW) 


	3. Sorry

I am well aware of the spelling errors in my older stories. I am actually quite depressed. I can't believe I loaded them up here. I'm so embarrassed! I have only just stepped back into writing. If anyone still waits and watches for the update to this story write a review and I will keep going.

Thanks

Lynn


End file.
